Pasatiempos
by Rankakiu
Summary: (Traducción) En retrospectiva, cuando Chloé decidió introducir a Kagami a este juego, no esperó que ella se lo tomara tan en serio, pero mientras ella colgaba amarrada en un poste sobre la piscina, no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco. Quizás debió haber mantenido este pasatiempo entre ella y Sabrina. (autora original: caterinawrites)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir**

 **Pasatiempos**

 **Autora original: caterinawrites (AO3)**

 **Publicado bajo el titulo original: Day 9: Hobbies**

 **Trabajo original: Rare Pair March**

 **Fecha de publicación: 17 de marzo del 2018 (AO3)**

 **Traducción: Rankakiu**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir es propiedad de su autor Thomas Astruc, así como de ZAG Entertainment, Method Animation & TOEI Animation LTD.**

 **Nota del traductor:** ¡Hola gente de fanfiction! ¿Cómo han estado? Como siempre, su amigo y compañero Rankakiu, espera que muy bien. En esta ocasión les traigo una tercera traducción, un trabajo muy diferente al resto, ya que trata de una pareja femslash muy peculiar: Chloé x Kagami (o si lo desean abreviado, Chlogami). Sé que el fandom hispano está más acostumbrado a la pareja de Kagami x Luka (Lukagami), pero denle una oportunidad a esta bella parejita. Este particular one-shot es parte de una serie de relatos de Rare Pair March, que, como su nombre lo dice, explora las diversas posibilidades de las parejas más raras dentro del fandom. Estos relatos giran alrededor de una temática, y este one-shot basa su historia en mostrar un pasatiempo. Agradezco de corazón a la autora **caterinawrites** por su gentil permiso para traducir una de sus historias. Sin más, los dejo con la lectura, esperando la disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté traduciendo este magnífico trabajo. Saludos.

* * *

 **Pasatiempos**

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme exactamente?— Preguntó Kagami, mientras entraba en la suite de Chloé.

—Quiero mostrarte uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. —Dijo Chloé orgullosa, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, mientras guiaba a Kagami cerca de su armario. — ¡Tadaa! ¡Esta es mi colección de réplicas de los trajes de los superhéroes! Algunas veces Sabrina y yo nos disfrazamos y juntas pretendemos pelear contra el crimen.

— ¿Quieres decir como un juego de rol?— Kagami inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Oh, bueno, solo fingimos. —Dijo Chloé, levantando ambas manos de manera defensiva y una sonrisa socarrona se curvó en los labios de Kagami.

—Eso es lo que es un juego de rol. —Dijo con énfasis, soltando una risita en el proceso. —Eres una gran tontuela, pero me gustas, así que me aguantaré y participaré.

— ¿De verdad? —Chloé se entusiasmó.

—Seguro, pero solo si puedo ser Ladybug. —El entusiasmo de Chloé se desplomó ante aquello y lo demostró frunciendo sus labios con amargura. — ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—Bueno, es solo que _yo_ siempre juego como Ladybug, pero puedes ser Chat Noir o Rena Rouge…

—Quiero ser Ladybug. — Dijo Kagami firmemente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —O no hay trato.

—Pero…—Kagami alzó una ceja y Chloé se lo pensó por un momento, tamborileando sus dedos sobre sus propios brazos. —Está bien. —Dijo, cediendo al fin.

Kagami sonrió de forma triunfante, tomó el disfraz y se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse. Chloé suspiró de muy mal humor y, a regañadientes, tomó el disfraz de Chat Noir, se desvistió y se deslizó dentro del traje del gato haciendo un puchero de inconformidad. A pesar de que ella y Kagami eran amigas, Chloé aún no podía plantarle cara de manera firme. Parte de eso, podría deberse a que la fama de Kagami creó una barrera protectora, fuera de la esfera de influencia de Chloé, pero otra parte podría deberse a que Kagami inspiraba un poco de temor en Chloé. La rubia había sido testigo de las prácticas de esgrima de la japonesa y hasta vio los moretones que decoraban los brazos de sus oponentes, después de sus feroces combates. Y francamente, estaba casi segura que Kagami no dudaría en patearle su trasero.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nueva cuenta, Chloé alzó la vista, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban inmediatamente cuando Kagami salió. Solo había otro factor en la debilidad de Chloé hacia Kagami: estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

— ¿Cómo me veo?—Preguntó Kagami, dando un pequeño giro sobre sí misma y Chloé cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando su obstinación.

—Creo que se ve mejor en mí, pero supongo que se ve bien en ti también. —Dijo, alzando su nariz al aire.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos exactamente con estos disfraces?—Preguntó, mientras balanceaba su yoyo hacia abajo, permitiendo que el juguete diera un giro antes de que lo levantara de nuevo.

—Tenemos que idear un escenario y luego Jean Luke tomará el papel de villano para que lo derrotemos. —Explicó Chloé, haciendo un gesto en donde se encontraba su mayordomo, quien se encontraba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, esperando a cumplir su deber.

— ¿Qué tipo de escenario?—Kagami alzó una ceja.

—Cualquier cosa que queramos, realmente. — Se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa malévola se extendió por el rostro de Kagami.

* * *

En retrospectiva, cuando Chloé decidió introducir a Kagami a este juego, no esperó que ella se lo tomara _tan_ en serio, pero mientras ella colgaba amarrada en un poste sobre la piscina, no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco. Quizás debió haber mantenido este pasatiempo entre ella y Sabrina.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Ladybug? ¡Tengo capturado a Chat Noir!—Exclamó Jean Mark, ahora conocido como Broccolator, un villano enviado para obligar a los niños a comer brócoli.

— ¡Déjame ir, Broccolator!—Exclamó haciendo un pataleo.

— ¡Jamás te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Los niños deberían tener la elección de que vegetales quieren comer!—Declaró Kagami, señalando con su dedo de manera heroica. — ¡Te castigaré en el nombre de los Miraculous!

— ¡Oh, jo, jo, jo! ¿Pero podrás detenerme antes de que alimente a mis tiburones con tu preciado felino?—Se cruzó de brazos con aires de suficiencia y Kagami miró hacia la piscina, con un ceño pensativo.

— ¡No tengas miedo, Chat Noir! Te salvaré—Dijo, dándole una sonrisa de plena confianza y Chloé se movió un poco de su lugar.

—Sí, de acuerdo, date prisa. Esto no es muy cómodo. — Chilló Chloé y Kagami se enderezó de inmediato, inclinando una de sus caderas.

—Chloé, debes permanecer en el carácter del personaje o todo el juego se arruinará. Eres una damisela en peligro, actúa como tal. —Le regañó y Chloé echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un gruñido de frustración.

— ¡Sálvame, Ladybug!—Gritó Chloé apenas con entusiasmo y Kagami resumió la acción.

— ¡Amuleto encantado!—Invocó su habilidad especial y con un movimiento de su muñeca sacó un pequeño cuchillo que lanzó a la cuerda que suspendía a Chloé en el aire y la mantenía captiva.

— ¡No, No, Kagami!—Gritó la rubia, pero su heroína actuó con rápidos reflejos, lanzándose para atraparla fácilmente en el último momento. Chloé se aferró a ella como si fuera un gato mojado, con su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho.

—Siempre te salvaré, gatita. —Kagami guiñó un ojo con orgullo, bajándola y Chloé alabó el suelo por un momento, con sus mejillas ardiendo. —Ahora acabemos con esto.

—Sí, seguro, de acuerdo. —Dijo Chloé con una risa nerviosa.

Kagami cargó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Jean Paul, dando una vuelta de carro y después asestando una patada que dio directo a su estómago y Jean se dobló de inmediato, agarrando su abdomen con sibilancias. Levantó una mano, y acto seguido ofreció su tenedor plateado, siendo el supuesto objeto que contenía al "akuma", y Kagami fingió que lo rompía sobre su rodilla para liberar a la mariposa.

—No más maldad para ti, Broccolator, —dijo triunfante con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Chloé, —parece que he ganado.

—Pero si no es una competi…

— ¿Cuál es mi premio?—Se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, dando pequeños golpecitos en su mentón con un dedo.

—Realmente no… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?—Las cejas de Chloé se fruncieron mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba las mejillas de Kagami.

—Bueno, considerando que te salvé, ¿no debo recibir un beso?—Preguntó y Chloé sintió que sus mejillas adquirieron tres tonos más rojizos.

— ¿Tú quieres que… conmigo… y ahora?—Tartamudeó, provocando una risita de parte de Kagami, y ella desvió su mirada hacia sus pies, juntando sus manos frente a ella con timidez. —Quiero decir… está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo es. —Kagami asintió, dando un paso más para estar cerca de ella.

Chloé miro a sus ojos, sintiendo que su corazón revoloteaba mientras Kagami la tomaba de su mano y la besaba en medio de sus labios. Su mente ahora mismo daba vueltas, pero aquello no le importó a causa de los labios tan suaves de Kagami, y ahora conocía a que sabían. Por lo que valía esa sensación, deseaba haber introducido a Kagami a su pasatiempo favorito hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Y regreso con algunas parejas raras de marzo! Estoy casi al final de la locura que son los exámenes parciales. Después de este lunes que viene, estaré casi con tiempo libre durante las dos próximas semanas, porque la última semana de marzo son de mis vacaciones de primavera, así que voy a intentar ponerme al día. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, pero prometo que, si no termino este trabajo en este mes, entonces será en el siguiente. Tengo un montón de cosas que llegarán a ustedes este verano, ¡así que estén atentos para ello! Terminaré algunos de mis trabajos en progreso actuales, reescribiré uno grande, continuaré con otros y luego empezaré otros nuevos. Es probable que no participe en otros eventos mensuales de este tipo ya que quiero dedicar tiempo a mis proyectos actuales. Tengo una historia de UA de temática de sirenas que quiero comenzar, una especie de reescritura del canon, un fic centrado en un personaje, así como un par de one-shots o series cortas, ¡así que veremos cómo va todo esto! Deséenme suerte y sean pacientes por favor.

 **Nota del traductor:** ¡Y ahí lo tienen, gente de fanfiction! Si a ustedes les gustan parejas muy raras o bien gustan de leer de escritos que se salgan de la norma, les recomiendo visitar el perfil de la autora **caterinawrites** en AO3, en donde podrán leer los otros one-shots de su trabajo de Rare Pair March. No solo eso, sino que además encontrarán trabajos igual de interesantes y magníficos de la misma autora. Háganle una visita, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Me despido, no sin antes decirles que espero les haya gustado el maravilloso trabajo de la autora y de mi humilde traducción. Espero volver a verlos, ya sea con otra traducción o un trabajo original. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
